Winx Club - New Age
by Winter-Owl-Girl
Summary: Bloom and Sky's daughter has a mysterious power, which no one knows... Just the Trix. Something unexpected awaits her. Something to shock the world. Mystery, drama, adventure, romance and family. English isn't my first language, so sorry for the bad grammar.


**Chapter 1**

 **First day at high schooL**

 _"No, please don't! I beg you ... leave my children! Don't hurt them!"_

 _That was all Bloom could say before fainting in the blizzard. Sky ran to try to revive her, but nothing of the fire fairy wake up._

 _"Give up young king ... Your queen is dead, as like your children!" Icy's cold voice invaded the air._

 _"No ... she doesn't ... they don't ,,," Sky hugged her "They didn't die."_

* * *

The princess wakes up. As usual, she sits on the bed and faces the clock on her nightstand. _  
_

 _7:00am_.

The princess was not late. With her endless calm, she puts on her glasses and stands up.

"Hey Kyllar, first day of school! Are you excited?"

Her brother invades the room. Sky Junior, or just Sky, her twin, was nothing compared to her. His hair was blond and his eyes were cyan. Joy, madness and sensuality were seen in his eyes. His smile? The most beautiful of all worlds. It was not surprising that the girls were in love with him, Wherever he goes, he needs to bring a pen to the fans.

She was different.

"Yeah ... first day ... what a joy." She says with pure irony and indifference.

"Oh c'mon! Don't tell me you aren't excited!"

"I'm not."

"Urgh, you really are boring! I'll see you at the breakfast." He leaves the room.

She goes to the bathroom and takes a shower. On leaving, she does her morning hygiene and goes into the closet. She wears the new suit nad skirt, the uniform of the new magic school, puts on her shoes and stares at herself in the mirror.

Her platinum blond hair is now bound with an elastic, only letting the princess's fringes fall, before she puts them behind her ear. Her penetrating blue eyes like the sea are attentive and focused. The glasses match her pale skin and thin face, though he doesn't need it. She says it gives her ... a touch of wisdom.

She leaves the room and goes down the stairs of the immense palace, until she reaches the royal dining room.

"Morning mom and dad." She sits in her seat, in front of her brother.

"Morning Skyllar." They say together. Bloom is wearing her royal dress, as all the queen wears. Her eyes, like Sky Junior's, show joy. She doesn't have wrinkles on her face, making her appear to be about twenty-five years old. It's the same as Sky, not the prince, but the king. The only difference between them is that he wears his royal costume.

"Looking forward to the first day of school?" Bloom asks taking a sip of her tea.

"I am, but she..." Sky Junior looks Skyllar with a look that says: try not to argue with mom this time.

"I'm too... Yeah! School! Friends! Work! What funny!" She mocks, pulling out a sigh from her brother. Sky does the same.

"Why aren't you excited Kyllar? You will review your friends and-"

"Mom, I see them at summer vacation, less than two weeks old."

"But yo-"

"We're going to be late. C'mon, Sky?" She gets up from her chair.

"But I didn't even-" She cast a cold and dark look at him, which made him stand up, "Sorry mom and dad, we need to go right now."

Bloom sighs, "Okay, have a good first day of school, honeys."

"Have a good day mom and dad." Sky Junior says before he leaves. Skyllar goes first.

Sky goes after her.

"Hey honey... what happens?" Skyllar turns to see her father.

"Nothing dad, I'm just not in the mood for talk today."

"You know you can tell me everything." And that was true. She likes to talk to him, about everything. And he also likes to listen to his daughter. From her parents, she has a better relationship with him than with her mother. And he always tries to listen to her. She knew she could trust him, she knows.

"I'm telling the true dad. I'm okay. I need to go now." He delivers a dagger to her and he approaches her ear.

"Only use this if necessary. Magix can be dangerous." She knew it was a lie. Magix was not dangerous. Monsters and evil beings had not invaded it in a long time. But she also had no powers to defend herself. Even as you read, the most powerful fairy of every magical dimension's daughter has yet to manifest powers. Her brother, contrariwise, is a great wizard with the Dragon Flame. The true reason for the extinction of her powers has never been discovered.

"Thank you dad." She gives a small smile for him, something she rarely does. It's impossible to see her smile.

"Now go. You will be late." He kisses her forehead and she goes.

* * *

The Magix High School is very big. Fairies, witches and wizards are seen walking around. A lot of girls 'drooled' when saw Sky Junior.

"He is so beautiful!"

"...So hottie!"

"Amazing!"

A pale girl with black hair and blue eyes hugs him. He returns the hug.

"Melia..." He smells her hair and smiles, drowning his face between it.

"Sky,,," She smiles and she hides her face in his chest. They kiss. "Skyllar! Hey! How are you?" Her voice is calm. Her features are as delicate as a flower. It's no wonder she is the fairy of nature.

"I'm fine Melia. And-"

"SKYLLAR!" A girl knocks her down with a hug. She has brown hair and eyes. Skin lightly tanned and she radiates a hallucinating heat, like a ray of sun.

"Hey Star..." She sighs.

"Sis, can you get off my girlfriend?" A boy says, Star's twin brother. They are very similar except for the fact that he is stronger and radiates a warmth in the moonlight. His name is Nicolas.

"I'm not your girlfriend, stupid person!" Star gets up and helps her friend.

"Ah please, you are in love with me." He blinks, making any girl melt with his look... well... except Skyllar.

"Ah please, keep your mouth shut."

A group of girls passes by them, laughing in mockery: The one at the front has lightly tanned skin, amber eyes and blond hair, almost platinum. Her laughter was pure evil. Her name is Amber. Behind, a girl with pale skin and bluish hair stares at them. Her dark blue eyes searched for something intriguing, like if she wanted to steal candy from a child. Her name is Quinn. The third girl was the only one who didn't laugh but had a small smile on her lips. Her hair is light pink, her eyes are brown and her skin is lightly tanned. She carries a vase of flowers.

"The three." Star snorts and looks away.

"Yes, I listen about them. They've been studying here since when they were ten years old." A girl with short pink hair says, right behind them.

"Maddie!" Star hugs her. She hugs back.

"Hey Star... guys." She salutes the rest of the group.

"Hey." Everybody say.

"You too are a kitten Maddie. Did you and Skyllar agree to get all dressed up for school today?," Nicolas says and laughs. Skyllar punches his arm. "Hey!"

"Shut up moon." Maddie says.

Nicolas puts one hand on his chest, "Hey... it hurts! This is not a way to talk to a prince!"

"Just... keep your mouth shut, Nick." A boy like Maddie joins them. He has pink hair. His eyes are brown and he also wears glasses. In addition to his uniform, he wears a cap.

"Matthew..." Sky says.

"Please, just Matt." He straightens his glasses.

"Okay, nerd boy." Star says and laughs. Matt rolls his eyes.

The signal rings, just as a tanned-skinned boy leans on Star's shoulder. His dark brown hair was shoulder-length, and his dark blue eyes looked tired.

"Nathan? It's just in time!"

* * *

Skyllar goes to magic class. While the other students practiced magic perfectly while the teacher evaluated, she was afraid to say that she had no powers. It was difficult for Skyllar to be afraid of anything, or anyone, since she spent some time alone in her room or in the martial arts room of Eraklyon. She doesn't care about to have or not have friends, which was pretty weird. But ... why is she afraid?

Simple. She is afraid to discover her powers. She is afraid to find out that she has not inherited the powers of her family, like Sky Junior. She knows that her brother is a great wizard with the Dragon Flame. She knows that in winter, these powers warmed him. But even without possessing these powers, she also heats up during the winter, and keeps the temperature set in the summer. She is weird, she is afraid about this.

"Princess Skyllar! Oh God! The daughter of the most powerful fairy in Magic Dimension! Could you show me what you can do with magic?" The teacher says, and Skyllar freezes.

"Err... S-sure..." She looks away. One of the things she hated most was being Bloom's daughter. Everyone always expects a very powerful magic coming from Oritel's grandchildren.

"So... c'mon!" She listens a laugh from Amber. Does she know?

Skyllar takes a step forward and takes a deep breath. She reaches for a bowl in the center of the room and concentrates to perform some kind of magic.

 _Nothing._

Whispers dominated the room. She closes her eyes and tries again.

 _Nothing again._

Skyllar almost wanted to sit right there and do something she had never done before, cry.

"What was little princess? Are you out of gas today?" Amber says and everybody laugh.

"Please Princess Amber!" The teacher rebukes. She sighs.

At that moment, the bowl catches fire. She gives the bowl a look of surprise and looks at the teacher.

"Well done Skyllar!" Everybody applause.

She returns to her place and casts a deadly gaze upon her brother. She knew he'd done it.

"I did not need your help." She says without sound.

"You're welcome, ungrateful."

* * *

 **Hello everybody! This is my first story here a** **nd I hope you enjoyed it. I'm sorry for the bad grammar, english isn't my first language.**

 **I'll wait for you in the next chapter! :)**

 **~Winter-Owl-Girl~**


End file.
